The Hokage's Decendant
by DraconianKat
Summary: Nakira Uzumaki is the great granddaughter of Naruto and Hinata. The Leaf Village has grown and technology has advanced significantly. The Fourth Great Ninja War is long past but now another organization is trying to shape the world as they want.
1. Chapter 1

I was eating breakfast and running over my notes one last time for the written part of the chunin exams. You never know what they'll test you on, so it's best to be prepared. The tv was on and an old clip of my great grandfather, Naruto Uzumaki, was playing.

" _The most important thing is to communicate properly, you know?"_

The phone rang and my father went to pick it up. I listened to the recorded broadcast as I read over my notes yet again. The newscaster continued to brag about the Seventh Hokage's efforts and how it was thanks to him that they were in a time of peace.

Great grandfather would agree with her occasionally with his typical 'you know' phrase tagged on the end of it. I enjoyed watching these old recordings. They gave me confidence to press forward. It was funny. I never met him, yet his words reached down and stirred something in my soul.

"Woah, slow down, dad. What do you mean he's gone?" My father was obviously talking to grandpa Boruto. Grandpa was always worrying about something and dad was always trying to settle him down again.

" _Do you have any words for the genin who will be taking part?"_ The woman on the tv was referring to the chunin exams.

" _Just remember these three things! Teamwork… and perseverance… That's all."_

I couldn't help but chuckle every time at that part. Great grandfather was an amazing ninja for sure, but when I watched recordings of him he seemed like a big goofball.

I turned off the tv and set my dirty dishes on the counter.

"Of course I understand!" My father was sounding more upset than usual. "Yeah... Alright… I'll make sure that I tell the Hokage… Don't worry dad. You know how he gets. He'll probably be back in a few days…"

Grandpa's voice could be heard over the phone, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

My dad let out a sigh. "Yes, of course. Keep me posted if anything new arises… Goodbye, dad." My dad hung up the phone.

"Natsuo? Is everything alright?" My mother asked as she put the last dish away.

My father ran his hand through his blond hair in worry. "I hope so."

I tied my straight long blonde hair back into a high ponytail and activated my byakugan. My dad's chakra network was going haywire. It only ever did that when he was stressed out or upset.

"What's the problem, dad?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Nakira!" My mother corrected.

"What? It's clear he's stressed out."

My father glared at me. "You used your byakugan again, didn't you?"

"Sorry, but whenever you get into a heated discussion like that with grandpa…"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Just go. You don't want to be late for the chunin exams."

"And don't forget to pick your brother up from the academy once you're done." Mother added.

"I know, I know." I waved. "Bye!"

I ran out the door and went full speed to meet up with my team.

I arrived at the place where all the other teams had gathered for the first part of the chunin exams. I quickly found my team.

"Nakira! There you are!" Amari and Yukina waved at me.

"Amari! Yukina!"

I joined my friends. We'd been friends since we were in the academy. Amari was part of the Inuzuka clan. His pup, Akamaru, was always close by. He'd named his pup after his great grandfather's dog because he looked up to him, much the same way I looked up to my great grandfather.

Yukina was part of the Sarutobi clan. She was the only one I knew who could be immature when she wanted but still command respect when she raised her voice. She was a force to be reckoned with. I'd never been on her bad side and I never wanted to be.

"I told Amari you wouldn't be late. Not today." Yukina explained.

"I never said she would be! I just said that today _would_ be a bad day to be late! That's all!"

I couldn't help but giggle. "I was running over my notes again."

"And watching your great granddad's tape I bet." Yukina added.

"You caught me."

Before we could continue our conversation, a booming voice echoed over the whole crowd.

"Alright, listen up!" Everyone was quiet. "Form a line single file and enter the door when you're instructed. Once everyone is through, we'll start the exams!"

"Well, I guess that's our cue." I stated confidently. "Don't worry! We'll get through this! I know we will!"

The exam finished and I was overflowing with excitement when we passed the first part.

"What do you saw we get some food to celebrate?!" Amari suggested.

"I'm game. How about you, Nakira?" Yukina asked.

"No thanks. I have to go get Haruka from the academy. I promised mom I would."

"Of course. Nakira never breaks a promise."

"Damn straight! I'll see you guys later!" I waved as I ran in the direction of the academy.

When I finally arrived, Haruka was sitting on the swing that was just in front of the academy.

"You're late." Haruka complained.

"Sorry. I had the first part of the chunin exams today." I explained as we started walking home

"How'd you do?"

"Our team passed with flying colours!" I announced triumphantly.

"If you become a chunin, does that mean you'll finally start being on time?"

"Hey! I can't help it if the exam went long!"

"You always have some sort of excuse!" My brother smirked. "Maybe you're cursed to be late for all of eternity!" He made his voice as creepy as possible.

"Yeah right. Even if there was such a thing as a curse, I could totally whip it's butt!"

"You're such a bragger."

"And you're a pest."

My brother and I teased each other like this all the time. It may seem like we're beating up on each other, but deep down I would die for him.

"Race ya home!" Haruka took off running.

"Hey! No fair getting a head start!" I took off after him.

When we arrived home, we came crashing through the door as we tied our race. My brother may be younger, but he was fast.

"And you call yourself a ninja. You can't even beat me in a race!"

"Keep talking and I'll use my byakugan on you!"

"You'll do no such thing!" Mother interrupted our little spat.

I only had the byakugan because dad had ended up marrying a Hyuga, just like great granddad.

"Well I'm going back out to go train! I'll see ya later!"

"Not so fast!" I turned back around and mother placed her hands on her hips. "You need to eat before anything else."

"Fine." I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and stuffed it in my mouth. " 'ere, 'ahhy 'ow?" I mumbled.

"I'll still expect you to eat when you get back."

" 'eah, 'eah." I ran out the door and went to the nearest training grounds.

I ate the apple and went straight to practicing my gentle fist style. I needed to train hard for the next month if I was going to do well in the next part of the chunin exams.

I trained for hours. Before I knew it, it was dark. I shut off my byakugan and sat on the grass. I looked up and admired the stars. It was a beautiful night. I loved being out on nights like this. But no matter how nice it was, it was time for me to get back.

I got up and only took a few steps when I felt a prick in the side of my neck and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a pounding headache. I was groggy and I couldn't move. I could hear two men talking.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? He has history with this clan."

"What are you talking about, idiot! It's a beast! It's not like it has feelings! Just do it already!"

"Yes sir."

I was terrified. What were they going to do? Why did they want me? I needed to get out of here. I tried to move but there was something metal holding me down.

"Damn it!"

"What is it?!"

"She's waking up!"

"Then don't just stand there! Give her another dose! And wipe her memory while you're at it!"

I felt a prick in my arm and I passed out again.

I woke up on my back looking up at the starry sky. How did I get here? I slowly sat up and looked around. I was at the training grounds but I thought I already got up and went home. Maybe I just fell asleep and dreamed going home?

I looked at the time on my phone. "It's one in the morning?! Damn it! Mom is going to kill me!" I got up as quickly as I could and darted off towards home.

When I reached the front door and steadied my breathing. I hoped mom and dad were in bed already. I used my key and opened the door silently. As soon as the door was closed behind me, I started up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

I cringed. It was my dad's voice. I slowly backed down the steps and turned to give him a sweet smile. "To bed?"

"Not until you explain what you were doing out so late."

"I… I don't know…"

My father raised his eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"I was training… then I laid on the grass and stared up at the stars. I thought I got up and started to head home… but I guess I must have fallen asleep."

"That's not like you. You've been late before, but this is ridiculous."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep! That's never happened before! I don't know why it happened!"

My dad let out a sigh. "Go to bed. I'll discuss your punishment with your mother."

"But dad I-"

"That's enough, Nakira!" He used his special 'dad' tone.

I didn't say another word and made my way upstairs.

Flashes of red, fangs, and a snarling fox dominated my vision. I couldn't get away from it! Suddenly, I was standing in front of something that looked like an animal cage. I couldn't see inside, but I could hear something thrashing around in anger.

I cautiously approached the bars. I could see the a shadowy figure, but I couldn't make it out.

"How did you get in there?" I asked aloud.

The shadow didn't answer, but he charged at me and a claw swung at me. I dodged just in time.

"Nakira! Hurry up! Amari and Yukina are waiting for you!"

My mother's voice brought me out of my dream. At least I thought it was a dream. It felt so real. I hopped out of bed and brushed my hair before throwing it into it's usual ponytail. I rushed downstairs and saw my friends waiting for me, just like mom said they were.

"Woah! What happened to you? You get in a cat fight or something?!" Amari looked at me concerned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You should go look in a mirror." Yukina suggested.

I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had three stripes on each cheek. They looked like whiskers. "What the hell?!" When did these show up?!

"Nakira, is everything okay?" My mom asked as she came in.

I turned around.

The shock on my mom's face was permanent. "When did you get those?!"

"I don't know! Your guess is as good as mine."

Mom took a deep breath then smiled. "Well, I guess it's not too surprising. Your grandfather has them too."

That's right. I forgot about that. "Then I guess mine just came in." I concluded.

I returned to my friends. "Come on. Let's go train."

The whole month passed and I had the same dream every night. Someone or something was trapped in that cage thrashing about. I always asked the same question and got the same response. It was getting annoying because it was starting to interfere with my sleep.

Currently, I was standing with my team in front of an area called the Blood Mist Ruins. It was only about an hour outside of the Hidden Mist Village.

"Listen up!" the proctor shouted. "This is an anything goes match! Your objective it so find a blue flag and a red flag! You have three days and there are only enough pairs for half of the teams to pass! Once you have your flags, head to an exit and the shinobi there will verify the flags. You'll now be taken to different entrances and let in, in one hour. Any questions?!"

A random person put their hand up.

"Yes! You!"

"What if we get lost in there?"

"Then you're not fit to be a shinobi!"

Different jonin lead us to where we were supposed to go. My team and I waited patiently. Finally, it was time to go in. We all charged in and I activated my byakugan to look for the flags.

"You see anything, Nakira?" Amari asked.

"No… It seems like they cast a jutsu that stops me from seeing them clearly."

"I found one!" Yukina called.

"Really?! Where?!" Amari was getting overly excited as usual.

"In a small crate right here." Yukina gestured to a spot on the floor against the wall.

"Well, now that I know what I'm looking for…" I activated my byakugan again. "I don't see any nearby."

"Then let's get going."

"Which colour did you find, Yukina?"

"Red. Now we just need a blue on."

"Maybe fate is on our side." If we could find the blue flag just as quickly, then we just needed to make it to the judge's' building at the center.

A whole day of searching passed and we didn't find anything. We camped out in a building that was easy to defend.

"I got first watch." Yukina offered. "You two get some sleep."

Amari hunkered down in his sleeping bag with Akamaru and passed out almost instantly. I on the other hand, just stared into the fire. I didn't want to have the dream again. It was almost as if each time I had it, it became more and more realistic.

"Sleep, Nakira. We'll need your eyes again tomorrow." Yukina ordered. She was clearly in what I called her mission mode.

"I can't… Why don't I take first watch and I'll wake you when it's time to switch."

"You need to give your eyes a break. You don't want to push yourself."

"I know…" There was really no arguing with her, so I gave in and closed my eyes.

I was in the familiar room again, looking into the cage. The 'thing' was thrashing around again in its cage. This felt so real. I could smell the mildew on the walls beside me. I could clearly hear the water underneath my feet as I walked. There was chill in the air. Whatever or whoever was in the cage was making snarling noises.

I felt more in control of myself this time, so I just stayed back and watched.

"What are you looking at, brat?!"

I shot up breathing heavily. It had never spoken to me before! It's voice had been chilling and ominous. What did he want? Why would he talk to me like that? I was starting to seriously question whether or not this was a dream.

"Nakira! What's wrong?" Yukina asked.

I shook my head. It must have been a dream. "Nothing, I'm fine." I laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. I knew I needed sleep, but how could I when that thing was always in my mind?

After a restless night's sleep, we got back to work looking for the blue flag we still needed. Because I didn't sleep well, I used my byakugan sparingly. We searched for a couple of hours before we came across a rival team. Judging by their headbands, they were from the Hidden Stone Village.

"If you have a flag, you might as well hand it over." The female of the group stated snidely.

"If you want it," I activated my byakugan and got into my gentle fist fighting stance, "then come and get it."

Yukina and Amari also took their fighting stances.

I engaged the girl who had demanded our flag while Yukina and Amari took on her two male teammates. She threw a fist at me. I dodged but I felt the wind against the side of my face, she was fast. I shot my palm forward and sent her flying. She landed on her feet and charged again. This time she sent a kick. I blocked and shut off her chakra in her leg.

The fight dragged on and eventually, my team and I were struggling to stay standing. The other team was winded too, but they were standing stronger than we were.

"Last chance! Give us your flag and we'll spare you further embarrassment." The leader smirked.

"Never!" I objected. I wasn't going to give up that easily. Perseverance, that's what my great grandfather said on the tape. No way I was giving up yet!

"Have it your way."

I saw her move towards Yukina and grab her hair, pulling it back and placing a kunai to her throat.

Rage welled up inside me. "Let her go!" My whole body heated up and it felt like my blood was boiling. I instinctively went down to all fours.

I saw everyone's eyes go wide, but I didn't care. The ninja holding Yukina hostage began to tremble.

"I'll tell you one more time! Let her go!"

"Y-You don't scare me! Give us your flag th-then I'll let her go."

Amari began to move.

"Amari! Don't even think it! We are NOT giving up that easy!" I growled.

He returned to his spot.

"I-I'll do it!" The enemy placed the kunai tighter against Yukina's throat.

I launched at her full speed. I grabbed her wrist and she cried out in pain, dropping the kunai. Yukina got free and went and stood by Amari.

From there, I went full force in each attack that I launched. I didn't stop till I had the leader pinned to the ground.

I smirked evilly at her. "If you have a flag, you might as well hand it over."

She shook in terror as I threw her own words back at her. Slowly she reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue flag. I snatched it from her and let her up. She and her teammates took off running like they'd seen a ghost.

I felt the heat and anger settle within me and I braced myself. I must have pushed myself harder than I thought. I could feel the eyes of my friends on me.

Slowly, I got up and faced them, waving the blue flag. "Come on! Let's get to the nearest exit so we can pass this thing!"

The whole way there, I didn't know what was up with my friends. They kept their distance and didn't talk to me. It wasn't like them. Occasionally, I'd hear them whisper to each other, but I couldn't make out what it was.

Had I over reacted? I didn't think so. Sure, I was angrier than I had ever been in my life, but the chunin exams did that to some people. I figured we could talk about it when we completed the exam.

As soon as the three of us crossed the exit threshold, several ninja pounced on me and restrained me.

"Hey! What's going on?!" I protested.

"Get her out of here!"

"Stop! Tell me what's going on!" That was the last protest I got out before everything went black.

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think of these first two chapters. I have been playing with this idea for a while and I would like to know if there is anyone interested in seeing where this goes. (That being said, this isn't going to be just a retelling of Naruto. I know there's similarities, but I promise the farther along we go, the more original story will shine through.)**


	3. Chapter 3

When I awoke again, I was laying on a cot and restrained with cuffs on each wrist and ankle. It was pretty dark, but my eyes adjusted to the dim light.

"You need to let the Hidden Leaf deal with the situation!" That was grandpa Boruto.

"If we do that, then we'd be giving the Leaf Village a weapon. A weapon that could upset the very peace we've been enjoying the past several years."

"Don't talk about her like she's an object! She's a human being! She needs to be with her family! Only then can we hope to resolve the problem!"

"I admire your spirit, Mr. Uzumaki, but it's too much of a risk."

"So you'll lock her in a cell the rest of her life?! She is a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village! We are the ones who are responsible for her!"

The unknown man let out a sigh. "Very well. But if there is any sign that it turns aggressive, we won't hesitate to resolve it for you."

I gulped hard. I didn't know what was going on, but it sounded like they were going to kill me if I caused any trouble. How could I cause a problem? I was only thirteen!

"Thank you. And for your information, 'it' prefers to be called Kurama."

I was knocked out again and when I woke up I was in my room. My mother was hanging over me, looking very worried. Dad was leaning against the wall with a very serious look on his face. My brother was nowhere to be found and neither were my friends.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?"

My mom started crying.

"Please don't start, Rika. Nakira is fine." My father urged.

"How can she be fine when she has that monster inside her?!"

"Will you two please stop talking about me like I'm not in the room!" I interjected. "What exactly is going on?"

"Rika, give me some time with Nakira."

My mother left and it was just my father and I. My father sat on the bed and gave a deep sigh.

"As you know, my grandfather, Naruto Uzumaki was a powerful ninja. However, many today don't know why."

"What does this have to do with what's happening now?"

"Nakira, what I'm about to tell you is something that you need to keep a secret. If you don't, it could upset the balance of peace."

I nodded. "I promise."

"Your great grandfather was, what is known as, a jinchuuriki. A jinchuuriki is what someone is called when they have one of the nine tailed beasts sealed inside of them."

"What's a tailed beast?"

"A creature of great power. As grandpa Naruto explained it to me, the beast's power is related to how many tails they have. They start at one tail and go all the way up to nine. Many people see them as just animals or creatures of evil, but they all have names and their own unique personalities."

"What are their names?!" I was very intrigued by what my father was explaining to me.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't for the life of me remember them all. Your grandpa Boruto has them all memorized."

"I woke up when I was still in jail. I heard Grandpa use the name Kurama."

My father nodded. "That's the name of the nine tails. The tailed beast that your great grandfather had inside him."

"So what happened to the- I mean, Kurama, when great grandpa died?"

"Unlike many ninja, grandpa Naruto was dying of old age. His health became questionable and it was clear he'd go at any time. During his last few months, he prepared himself to release Kurama. If your great grandfather died while Kurama was still bound to him, it would have killed the half of Kurama that was attached to him."

"Only half?"

"During the time when Kurama was being sealed, essentially, he was split in two. Half was sealed away with the caster and the other half was sealed in your great grandfather when he was only a baby. At the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, both halves stayed in this world. Thanks to a certain jutsu. "

"So, if he released his half of Kurama, then both halves could unite and Kurama would be whole again. Is that right?"

"That's exactly what happened. But, before Kurama was released, grandpa Naruto charged the Uzumaki clan with keeping an eye on Kurama and make sure he stayed safe."

"Is that why you were fighting with grandpa Boruto on the morning of the written part of the chunin exams?"

My father nodded. "Kurama had disappeared and had been gone longer than usual. Which brings me to the next thing I wanted to say… I'm sorry for getting angry with you. When you came home late, I thought you were rebelling. Then your mother told me about the markings on your face..." My father looked like he was blaming himself. "There's no denying that you are the new nine tails jinchuuriki. I just wish I could have done something to stop it."

"Don't be ridiculous!" I told him. "I'm always training at night and I do have a habit for being late. You couldn't have known."

"You're right. Besides, there's no changing it now. But now that your a jinchuuriki, things will have to change."

I didn't like the tone my father was using. "Change how?"

"You won't be able to go anywhere without an escort and we'll have to talk to the Hokage to see if you're still allowed to participate in the final test of the chunin exams. That is, if you'll still be able to be a shinobi at all."

"Are you serious?! Jinchuuriki or not, I'm still me! Being a ninja is what I want to do! It's what I was meant to do!"

"I understand that, but this goes beyond your decision. This is something that affects the entire village." My father stood up and walked towards the door. "Your grandpa Boruto has arranged for you to meet with him and the Hokage at 8am tomorrow. If you want the Hokage take you seriously, I suggest you be on time."

I let out an aggravated sigh. "Yes dad."

I stood in the familiar damp room in front of the barred cell. Kurama was thrashing around and growling like always. This time I wasn't scared. Well, not as scared as before. Instead, I felt bad for him. He'd been free from a jinchuuriki for so many years and now he was locked away again. No doubt he'd be angry.

I stepped forward towards the bars. "I know who you are." I gently told him.

"You know nothing, you're just a brat!" Kurama growled back at me.

"I know enough, for now. Tomorrow we're meeting with the Hokage, so if you can settle down for that, it would be a big help. I promise I'll get to know you afterwards. Okay?" I tried to sound as cheery as possible. I figured that he might be less aggressive if I showed him I care.

Kurama just growled and turned his back to me.

"You're still mad. I get that. Take all the time you need."

My alarm blared, signalling that it was time to wake up. I turned it off and got ready. I put on my favorite orange dress with a black leather belt around my waist. I also did my hair up in a nice bun and let the tail end fall forward over my shoulder. I'd never met the Hokage so I wanted to make sure I was presentable.

I took my time walking to the Hokage's office and ran through what I wanted to say over and over. I needed to make sure I wouldn't sound desperate and that I used logic, not emotions, to argue my point.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that I'd arrived at the Hokage's office. I was standing just outside the office door when I was greeted by my grandfather.

"Nakira, you've grown since I saw you last."

I gave him a hug. "Thank you, grandpa."

"For what? I haven't done anything yet."

"You stood up for me when they wanted to keep me locked up."

"You woke up? I guess we should have expected as much. Come on, the Hokage is waiting for us."

I entered the Hokage's office with my grandfather by my side. There was a wall that had pictures of all the previous Hokages. On the opposite wall, there were a few file cabinets as well as a display that held the Hokage's ceremonial hat. On the back wall was a large window and the desk that faced the center of the room. The desk had a high-end laptop and a few stacks of papers.

The current Hokage sat in a big comfy desk chair. He had medium brown hair that sat nicely on his head and hid part of the scar that was across his face. His navy blue eyes seemed kind but firm. Exactly what you'd expect from a Hokage.

"Ah! Boruto Sensei! Please come in." The Hokage stood and walked around to the front of the desk then leaned back, using his arms to support him.

"After all this time as Hokage and you still call me 'Sensei'." My grandfather chuckled.

"And it still feels weird having you call me 'Lord Hokage'. I'd much prefer it if you'd call me by my name, 'Saito'." The Hokage turned his attention to me. "You must be Nakira."

"Yes, sir." I gave him a bow.

"I just wish we could have met under better circumstances. But, seeing as how that's not the case, why don't you tell me everything you know."

I explained everything from the night I came home late from training, all the way to waking up at home and what my dad explained to me. As I explained, the Hokage placed his hand to his chin as he listened.

"I don't like the sound of this…" The Hokage started after I'd finished talking. "This is likely to cause problems with the Alliance for sure."

"And it could start an old way of thinking…" my grandfather added.

"What's going on? Why am I such a problem?" I asked boldly.

"Unfortunately, it's not the type of thing you should have to worry about." The Hokage said.

"With all do respect, Lord Hokage. I'm already having to deal with being a jinchuuriki. I'm sure more information isn't going to hurt."

"While I see your point, it's not just up to me. Most of the information is classified and I would need permission from the Alliance to tell you. But since there hasn't been a jinchuuriki in several years, it may look suspicious if I tell them who you are and why I want to tell you."

"And if the Alliance finds out the Land of Fire has a new jinchuuriki, it could cause the other nations to seek out a tailed beast for themselves and create their own jinchuurikis."

I didn't want that to happen. Knowing how Kurama felt being locked up, there was no guarantee that any of his friends would take it any better. However, it didn't mean that I liked being kept in the dark.

"What do you plan on doing with the footage?" My grandfather asked.

"I'm still deciding."

"What footage?" I interjected.

"The footage from the second chunin exam." The Hokage answered.

I was confused. "Did something happen at the chunin exams? Did I do something wrong?"

The Hokage let out a sigh and turned his computer around. He pressed play on the video that was paused. I watched as the camera captured our fight with the opposing team from the Hidden Stone Village.

I didn't get what was so remarkable about the whole thing. That was… until I saw a red like aura surround me and I went down on all fours. The marks on my face had flared out, my nails became sharp like claws, and my eyes changed colour and resembled a fox's.

No wonder my friends were quiet. I knew I felt angrier and felt myself almost reacting on instinct, but I never knew this happened. I looked savage in that form.

"Why did that happen?"

"It would seem that Kurama's power was greater than the sealer anticipated. As a result, Kurama's chakra leaks out." My grandfather explained. "According to my dad, it's what's known as the nine tail's cloak. Based on observation, we can speculate that it's triggered by anger."

I didn't like this visible evidence that I was jinchuuriki. It was bound to terrify my allies as well as my enemies. My friends needed to know that they could trust me and not walk on eggshells. I don't want people to tremble every time I get angry, thinking that I might hurt them.

Now, it was time to ask the question I was the most terrified to have answered. "What does this mean for me… as a ninja?"

I didn't take my eyes off the Hokage as he thought for a moment.

"Saito?" My grandfather inquired, using the Hokage's name instead of his title.

"I think the best thing is to remove you as a shinobi. At least for the time being."

"You can't be serious!" I wanted to stay calm, but I just couldn't keep quiet. "Being a ninja is what I'm meant to do! And what about my team?!"

"The next round of the chunin exams is one on one battles, so your teammates will be allowed to proceed. However, effective immediately, you won't be classified as a shinobi. The last thing we need is another… more public incident happening. You'll also have an ANBU member assigned to you as a guard. They'll stay with you at all times and-"

"I can't believe you! You won't lock me in a cell but you'll place me under house arrest?! My great grandfather was able to be friends with Kurama! And the whole village knew he was the jinchuuriki! He still was able to become a ninja despite all of this!"

"I understand your frustration, Miss Nakira, but times were different back then. We have to deal with the circumstances our situation presents."

Tears flooded my eyes. "Then why don't you just imprison me like the Hidden Mist Village wanted to do!? It's practically the same thing!" I reacted out of emotion and ran out the door.

Tears ran freely down my face now. I knew being a jinchuuriki would change me, but I still wanted to be me. I wanted to be a ninja. The Leaf Village was my home and I'd do anything in my power to protect it.

I ran as fast as I could and I didn't stop. Not until I was at the only spot I could think, on top of my great grandfather's stone face.

I sat down and pulled my knees into myself, resting my head on them and just let myself cry. I didn't ask for any of this. I don't even know how Kurama was sealed inside me in the first place. You'd think I'd remember that.

Not only that, but my mom seemed like she was scared of me. I'd never had her look at me that way before. Would my friends be afraid if I explained it to them?

 _~"Nakira, what I'm about to tell you is something that you need to keep a secret. If you don't, it could upset the balance of peace."_

 _I nodded. "I promise."~_

I can't tell them anything… I promised I'd keep it a secret. I dried my eyes. I might not be able to tell them, but I can still reassure them that there's nothing to worry about.

I stood up with a new hope. Surely, my friends and I were close enough that they'd be able to trust me. I needed to go now. I quickly made my way to the training ground where I knew they'd both be at this time.

"Yukina! Amari!" I waved to them cheerfully as I approached them. If I showed them I was still me, maybe it'd put them more at ease.

They stopped what they were doing and met me part way.

"Oh… Hey, Nakira…" Yukina greeted.

"I'm sorry about the chunin exams. I just wanted to let you know, you have nothing to worry about."

"You turned into a monster, Nakira! How can you say it's 'nothing to worry about'?" Amari objected.

"I didn't know what was happening then. I do now!" I tried my best to stay positive.

"Just because you know what's happening, it doesn't mean you can control it." Yukina stated.

"Come on, you guys! This is me you're talking about! Do you really think I would put you in danger? I can't explain it… I promised my dad. But, I need you guys to trust me. As my teammates and my friends."

"We know that we aren't your teammates anymore." Amari answered. "We were told that you weren't a ninja anymore."

"What?! How could you possibly know that?! I just found out myself?!"

"Someone came by and told us." Yukina stated.

"Who?!" I felt my anger begin to rise.

Both of them were silent.

"I'm talking to you, dammit! Who told you?!"

"We aren't supposed to tell you." Yukina was the one to speak up.

"We've never kept secrets from each other before! Why are you suddenly starting now?!"

"It was your dad." Amari blurted out.

"Amari!" Yukina raged.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to keep this from her! She needs to know!"

I was stunned for a moment. My father told them? How could he know that? Unless… did he convince the Hokage it was a good idea to remove my ninja status?

"I-I need to go…" I turned around and headed home.

When I entered the house, it was quiet. I went into the living room and found my father sitting in his chair as if patiently waiting for me.

"Nakira, how did your meeting with the Hokage go?"

"I think you know how it went. Did you convince the Hokage to make me a civilian?"

"I did nothing of the sort."

"Then how could you tell my friends that I wasn't a ninja, only moments after my meeting with the Hokage?!"

My father sighed. "Because I talked with Hokage prior. I met up with your teammates and informed them what was going to happen. I told the Hokage it would be best if you heard the news from him."

"I can't believe you! You went behind my back and told my friends something that I should have told them! And because it came from you, they probably think I can't handle the situation!"

"I'm sure that's not the case."

"You didn't see the way they looked at me during the chunin exams! It was the same look of fear mom gave me earlier!"

"Nakira, I think it's best you calm down. I know this is a lot to process but-"

"You have no idea what this is like! Are you afraid of me too?! Is that why you want me to calm down?!"

"No, I'm not-"

I interrupted my father by activating my byakugan, marching over to him and getting in his face, glaring angrily. His chakra network was behaving as I would expect when he was afraid. "I knew it…"

"Nakira…"

I shut off my byakugan and went upstairs. I didn't want to hear anything else he had to say. I entered my room and shut the door behind me. I flopped on my bed and stared up at the ceiling as fresh tear swelled to the surface. At this moment in time, I felt like I was truly alone.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood in the damp room and looked into Kurama's cage. There was no thrashing around this time, but I could still feel the anger coming off of him.

I walked up to the bars and placed my forehead on one. "I don't get it… why would someone do this to us?" I mumbled out loud. "You were happy being free and I was happy with my life. It feels like not even those closest to me understand how I feel. You should see the way they look at me… like I'm some sort of monster. I guess you're the only one who understands me now."

"Quit running your mouth! It's annoying." Kurama replied.

"You may find it annoying, but we're stuck together. We can either hate each other or we can work together. Honestly… after everything that's happened recently, I'd much rather be your friend."

The next day when I woke up, I just laid in bed. I just stared up at the ceiling not wanting to move. If I got up, then it would mean I'd have to face the new reality. I wasn't sure I was ready for that yet.

"Nakira!" My mother called, sounding like nothing had changed.

I guess I'd have to face the music sooner or later. I groaned and forced myself out of bed. I dressed in my usual clothes and made my way downstairs.

When I entered the living room, I saw a female Anbu member with her mask on, looking at me.

My father spoke up first. "Nakira this is-"

"I don't care." I interrupted.

"Nakira!" My mother scolded.

"It's true! She's not here to be my friend! She's my bodyguard." I shifted my attention to the Anbu agent. Her mask seemed feline in nature. "I'll tell you this right now, Cat Face. I plan on accumulating as many books a possible and locking myself in my room. If my friends ever decide not to be terrified of me, I'd like to see them. As far as everyone else…" I locked eyes with my father, who'd caused my friends to fear me in the first place. "I don't want to see anyone else aside from my brother. Think you can remember all of that?"

Cat Face silently nodded.

"Good." I returned to my room and grabbed the book I was in the middle of before flopping on my bed. Cat Face just stood there silently watching me. Just like a good guard dog.

I hated this. I was meant to be a ninja and not a prisoner in my own village! As it stood right now, I wasn't able to do anything. Dammit! I hate this!

About a month passed and nothing changed. Cat Face slept on the floor in my room and followed me wherever I went. This wasn't a life for anyone to live. I missed my friends and my brother. None of them had been by to see me.

My days consisted of going to the bookstore then returning to my room. I thought going out would help, but it only made things worse. People whispered and glared at me.

About a week after I'd been removed as a ninja, some nosey reporter got their hands on a freeze frame of me with the nine tails cloak. The headline was: "The Demon of the Leaf Has Returned!" And the article was just as bad as the title.

The Hokage apologized and they'd managed to catch the reporter and throw him in jail. I did appreciate the Hokage's apology, but the damage had been done.

Kurama wasn't as angry anymore, more like pouting. I continued to talk with him but most of the time he just ignored me.

Today, I decided that I was going to read outside, just to try and give myself the illusion of freedom. I picked an area that was away from the busyness of most people.

I was so wrapped up in my book, that I didn't notice Amari till he called my name.

"Nakira!"

I looked and saw that Cat Face was keeping him away from me.

"Amari?" I stood up and made my way to him.

Cat Face stood down but remained on guard. I just stood there and looked at Amari for a moment. I was happy to see him, but I was also hurt that he hadn't come to see me sooner. What was I supposed to say? Or was I just supposed to act like nothing had happened?

Amari surprised me when he just gave me a hug. I stood there stiff not knowing what to do. He'd never done anything like this before.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner." He apologized as he released me from his hug. "My parents freaked out when they read the article. They told me I wasn't allowed to see you but they're both working right now, so I took my chance to come see you."

I smiled. "I'm glad you did." I looked around and noticed Akamaru wasn't around. "Where's Akamaru?"

"He broke a leg on our last mission. I'm grounded too till he's healed up."

"I know how that feels…" I complained.

Just then, Amari's phone beeped. He looked at it and fear fell on his face. "Dammit! I gotta go! Mom got off early!" He hurriedly gave me a peck on the cheek and took off running.

I stood there in silence, stunned by what had just happened. I lightly touched the cheek he kissed. My face felt like it heated up. Did this mean what I think it meant?

"Looks like you got a boyfriend." Cat Face teased.

If Amari hadn't just surprised me, I would be more shocked by the fact that this was the first time Cat Face talked to me.

Over the next few weeks, I returned to the same park at the same time. Unfortunately, Amari wasn't able to show up again.

The park was becoming a regular spot for me. No one bothered me and I didn't bother them. If anyone did come across me at the park, they ignored me and quickly left.

Just as my bodyguard and I reached the park, another Anbu member was waiting for us. He was wearing a bird-like mask.

"The Hokage wants a progress report." The visitor said in monotone.

"Understood." Cat Face left me with her comrade and left.

As soon as she was gone, Beak Lips grabbed my hand. "If you want a chance at being a ninja, follow me." His tone was rushed.

"I can't be a ninja." I looked down. "That was taken away from me…"

"I have a way you can be and it will be a place where you'll be honored instead of shunned. We could use someone with your skills Nakira Uzumaki. But if you want to go, we have to go now!"

A place where I could be a ninja? Where people wouldn't fear me? Where people acknowledged me? It sounded too good to be true, but if there was any hope it was real… I needed to take that risk.

"Okay." I agreed. "Let's go."

"Follow me."

Beak Lips lead us on a zigzag through the forest and up into the trees. I did my best to keep up but he was going much faster than I expected. I pushed myself forward. I needed to know if such a place existed. I'd only lived the life of a jinchuuriki for about two months and I'd been miserable. The only exception, was when Amari came to see me.

I blushed when I remembered his kiss on my cheek. It had been gentle and sweet. It was quick but I don't think I would ever forget it.

Because I distracted myself with thoughts of Amari, I wasn't looking at what I was doing. The branch I landed on broke and sent me plummeting to the ground. I managed to land on my feet, but I was off and ended up twisting my ankle. I cried out in pain. Beak Lips was at my side in seconds and carried me on his back for the rest of the day.

We finally made camp and Beak Lips tossed me some clothes. "Change into those. It'll make you harder to be seen."

"How much farther do we have to go?"

"Go change first. Then I'll answer your questions."

I did as he asked. I was now dressed in plain black clothes that were easy to move in. I sat back down at the fire. "So… where are we going, exactly? And how much farther is it?"

"We're going to a tiny land called the Land of Freedom. It isn't marked on any map, but I assure you it's real. It's another two day's travel if we keep our current pace."

"And I can be a ninja there?"

"You'll be the best. Our leader will train you personally."

This was exciting! I would get to be apart of something special! I haven't even met this leader and they're going to take me under their wing! It was a dream come true! I put my chin happily in my palms and stared into the fire. "It sounds amazing! I can't wait to get to training!" Then I realized something. "What's your name? I felt bad not knowing it."

"Kino. I'm the leader's second in command."

"Really?!" I sat up straight again. "What's he like?!"

"She. Leader is a woman."

"Okay! What's she like?!"

"Determined, resourceful, beautiful, strong, and has a temper. So, never piss her off."

"She sounds amazing!"

"Sleep now. We start traveling again before the sun rises."

"Yes, Kino." I didn't know how I was going to sleep. I was leaving my life of house arrest behind me and going to accomplish my dream. To be a great ninja. I couldn't wait to meet the Leader.

After a few more days, we finally arrived at the Land of Freedom. The Land was small enough that there was only one major settlement. It wasn't anything like the Village Hidden in the Leaves, but it showed promise. There was a building similar to the Hokage's building in the Leaf Village, but it was more sleek and was colored dark green and black. The building was circular and had nine spikes on it's roof.

Kino led me into the building and down some steps into the basement. There were no windows or any form of outside light. There were torches on the walls that showed the boundaries of the circular room. There was a big screen at the front and eight other kids about my age.

I was taken to stand in front of the other kids. Kino stood beside me with his arm around me and resting his hand on my shoulder. The kids looked fascinated with me, like I'm some sort of superstar or something.

Just then, a door to my left opened up and a curvy woman with long raven black hair and cold ice blue eyes marched over to me and studied me. She was captivating! Was she my new mentor?

"She's the nine tails jinchuriki?" She asked Kino looking for confirmation.

"Definitely."

She shifted her cold eyes to me. "What's your name?" She demanded.

"N-Nakira Uzumaki." I stuttered under her gaze.

"Speak boldly! Nothing comes from uncertainty!" her tone sounded like she was scolding and encouraging me at the same time.

"I'm Nakira Uzumaki!" I stated loudly enough for everyone to hear.

She smiled at me. "Welcome to the Land of Freedom, Nakira Uzumaki." She turned to the other kids. "I give you the nine tails jinchuriki! Our family is complete!"

The kids shouted their excitement and approval. It felt good getting this kind of attention. I was appreciated, not shunned. This place, in the Land of Freedom, was a place that felt more like home than the Leaf Village.


	5. Chapter 5

Later the same day, Kino escorted me into a lavish office. For the most part, it looked professional, but there was a screen set up to partially separate another part of the room. From what I could see, there were lots of fancy decorations and bright curtains. There was also a… bed?! I felt my face flush red.

"Come here, Nakira." The leader's voice startled me back to reality.

I quickly made my way to her.

"Sit." She ordered.

I did so without hesitation.

"Now… as you no doubt have figured out, I am the leader of the Land of Freedom. My name is Kiari. The laws here are different than you're used to but as long as you abide by them, you are free to live here. At least that's what I tell most people." Kiari got up and came over to me. "You are different. You answer directly to me. When I tell you to do something, I expect immediate obedience. There is no room for hesitation when you're an elite ninja."

"Elite ninja?" I echoed in the form of a question.

"That's right, Nakira. As the new nine tails jinchuriki you are special. Even the Great Naruto Uzumaki only had half of the nine tails sealed inside of him at any given time. You have it in its full strength. You can tap into power even greater than your great-grandfather."

I was surprised. Kiari knew so much about my family and about Kurama. She was openly sharing it with me, not dancing around it like so many people in my life did. I didn't even know Kurama and the other tailed beasts existed until I was discovered as the new jinchuriki. "Why are you telling me this?"

"If you're going to be an elite ninja, you need all the facts. Not only half of them. Knowledge is power. Let that be your first lesson."

I nodded, still a bit shocked. "Why would my family want to stop me from tapping into this power?"

"They're afraid of it. Most people are. But here in the Land of Freedom, we believe in embracing it. Use it to the best of our abilities to do what needs to be done. That's enough talk for now!" Kiari stood up straighter and handed me a new headband with the word 'Freedom' printed on it. "We must begin your training!"

I stood up as well, not wanting to disappoint her. "I'm ready, Sensei!"

Kiari smirked at me. "Good."

Kiari and I spent all day together at a grueling pace. We were training in a dojo that was part of the building her office was in. She explained that a jutsu was cast on the room to make most attacks other jutsus have no effect on the structure. This way, we could train without worry.

It was dark outside and I was becoming completely exhausted. I was having a hard time standing.

"Again!" Kiari ordered.

"Yes, Sensei!" I forced myself to charge at her again. My attack was sloppy and she easily dodged. I attacked again and again until I fell flat on my face.

"Good. Now, come with me."

We weren't done yet?! This was hardcore! I forced myself to stand and followed Kiari back to her office.

"You may sit for a moment." Kiari picked up her phone and dialed a number. "She's still standing. Send him up." She hung up the phone and gave me her full attention. "Next, we're going to work on seduction."

WHAT?! Why?! What did seduction have to do with being a ninja?! My face went red.

"There will be times when seduction is necessary. As a woman, we get the advantage." Kiari explained. "Allow men to think you're weak and like they are in control, and you can learn more than any camera or microphone can learn."

The door to her office opens and a boy about my age enters alongside Kino. He had sandy blond hair and golden colored eyes. I think I recognize him from when I first arrived.

"Nakira, this is Jiro. He's our one tails jinchuriki."

Jiro bows to me.

"Now," Kiari started. "Kiss him."

"What?!" I was startled. I'd never kissed a boy before. My first kiss was when Amari kissed me on the cheek.

"You heard me. Now, do as I say! No hesitation!"

I stood up instantly at her harsh voice and went over to Jiro. He was just as red as I was. He seemed nervous too. I felt myself shaking a bit and tried to force myself to move but this was weird.

Kiari let out a frustrated sigh. "Kino!"

I panicked. What was he-? Before my thought could finish, Kino kissed me firmly. It was quick but it was still enough to shock me.

"Now! Kiss Jiro like that. If you can't give a decent kiss, then you've failed."

I forced myself to move. I didn't want to disappoint Kiari. She had taken me under her wing and was helping me obtain my dream of becoming an elite ninja. She was my sensei and I would do anything I could to show her I was worth her time.

I kissed Jiro just as she'd asked. I tried to match what Kino did so that it would be satisfactory.

"Good. Kino you can take Jiro back to his room now."

"Yes, Kiari."

It was just Kiari and I now.

"No matter how uncomfortable you are, you must _not_ hesitate. Hesitation can kill you. You can always think about it later. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Good because in a year's time, I'll be putting you to a test. Hesitate even once and you fail."

"What happens if I fail?"

"You'll find out if the time comes. Now, come with me."

I followed Kiari and she led me to the top floor. After a little further walking, Kiari stopped and opened a door. "Here's your room."

I stepped inside and was taken aback. It was incredible! Like something only a feudal lord would have in his home. The curtains were made of fine fabric and there was a tv and a place for reading. There was a cd player and a whole selection of cds. There was just so much it was hard to take it all in. I found the huge bed and blushed. After what I'd just been through with Jiro, it was no doubt I might have to take it all the way at some point.

"Let me know if you need anything. If you want to change things around, you are free to do that. This is your room now. No one enters your room without your permission. If they do, you bring them to me."

I nodded. "Thank you, Kiari. This is amazing!"

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep. We train again tomorrow at dawn."

"Yes, Sensei."

Kiari left and I was alone in my new room. I opened the closet and found an assortment of clothes. They were all in my size. It was everything from dresses to training clothes. I went to the dresser and found pjs… along with other items that made me blush furiously.

I changed into pjs and climbed into the bed. It was amazing like I was laying on a cloud that formed to my body as I laid down. It was only moments before I passed out.

A month later, I was starting to get used to the intense training that Kiari was giving me and I quickly noticed myself begin to become stronger. Her ways were unusual and would be frowned upon by the Leaf and other Villages, but they got amazing results.

I hadn't been asked to do anything more with the kissing, which I was happy about. Instead, Kiari lectured me on terms and techniques for seduction. The talks made me blush almost consistently. I still wasn't used to it being talked about so freely.

Today, I had just finished the taijutsu training and was sitting in my regular chair in Kiari's office. Kino was there with her. He'd been gone for a while, but apparently, he was back now.

"Today, I have something to show you, Nakira." Kiari pointed remote to the tv that was on the wall and turned it on.

A video popped up on the screen. I was getting a bad feeling in my gut. The last time I was shown a video in this fashion was when I first saw the nine tails cloak. Kiari played the video.

I saw Amari on the screen. He was at the training grounds with Yukina. They were working on their taijutsu. They'd improved since the last time I saw them. They must have been training hard. Then Yukina pinned Amari to the ground. They stayed there for a moment. My stomach dropped and my heart shattered when I saw Yukina begin to kiss Amari. And it wasn't just a peck… I looked away.

"Don't avert your eyes," Kiari ordered.

I returned my eyes to the screen and tears flowed as I watched a whole five minutes of the two of them making out. I couldn't believe it… Amari had kissed me before I left. I know it was only a peck on the cheek but I thought that meant something. Did he move on to Yukina? Did I ever mean anything to him?

Kiari stopped the footage. "Knowledge is power. It also keeps you objective. Learn from this and never let yourself get emotionally involved. Love is blind and will only lead to pain or death. Now that you know the truth, I hope you'll take this lesson to heart."

I tried to dry my tears but they just kept coming.

"Take the rest of the day off and process this. We'll resume again in the morning."

I nodded slowly and dragged my feet and my broken heart all the way to my room. I flopped on my bed and cried. I know it had only been a peck on my cheek… but I think I liked him all this time and just didn't know it until that moment. "Amari… you jerk…" I bawled. I cried till I passed out from exhaustion.


End file.
